villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Clayde
King Clayde of Finlay (simplified Chinese: 克莱德国王), the king of Finlay Kingdom, is one of the main antagonists of the Coiling Dragon series. He made his debut in Volume 1 as a supporting character, but turned into the main antagonist from Volume 6 to 7. He is the elder brother of Duke Patterson, who captured Linley's mother and killed his father. However, he is in fact a pawn of Pope Heidens and the Radiant Church. In spite of the fact that the Church is under the protection of Finley Kingdom, nothing changes the fact that the King is actually the Pope's subordinate. Personality King Clayde was the last king of Finlay Kingdom and is utterly infamous for his execution towards anyone who tried to steal from him. He was also notorious for forcing himself on other people's wives. He's also shown to be sadistic, taunting Linley mercilessly when he revealed that Linley's mother was dead and laughed like a madman. However, to his family and his own kingdom, Clayde was a reasonable king. In spite of holding grudge against Linley and his family, Clayde cared for his own son as well as his underlings, making his five royal servants extremely loyal towards him. In spite of this, Clayde had a side of cowardice, shown when he heard about Linley's presence in the very same town he resided and immediately trying to get away from the town, even to the the point of letting Fallen Leaf to stay but it proved to be fruitless. Overall, Clayde is arrogant, but he never had anticipated that the Radiant Church used him as a deposable pawn. Heidens soon abandoned Clayde after the fall of Finlay Kingdom, eventually led to Clayde's death. History Pure soul Years before the start of the series, King Clayde worked as an agent of the Radiant Church alongside his younger brother, Duke Patterson, to search for the purest soul on mortal realm as an offering to the Sovereign of Radiance. He eventually found Lady Baruch and ordered Patterson to capture her and killed Linley's father in progress, sacrificing her to Augusta and let an Angel took over her body. In exchange to his devotion, Clayde was granted magic power by the Radiant Sovereign. Linley's revenge Coming soon! Relationships *Linley Baruch - enemies and false alliance *Heidens - true master *Prince Sark - son Gallery Linley vs. Clayde.jpg|Linley vs. Clayde 3217266-fm-b.jpg|Clayde, Linley and Sark on the twelfth volume of comic imprint Clayde'sDeath.jpg|Clayde's death Clayde.jpg|Clayde b999a9014c086e060c2407e903087bf40bd1cb87.jpg|Clayde in Coiling Dragon Online Trivia *He shares similiarities with Judge Claude Frollo, as they are both responsible for the death of the hero's mother but try to cover it with lies and make the hero as a loyal servant. **Unlike Frollo, however, Clayde did have some redeeming qualities, like he cared for his son and underlings. Navigation Category:Monarchs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Pawns Category:Parents Category:Big Bads Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Game Changer Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Right-Hand Category:Siblings Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:The Heavy Category:Elderly Category:Archenemy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Liars Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Leader Category:Paranoid Category:Fanatics Category:Charismatic Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Perverts